nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
The Road to Title Haunt 1
The Road to Title Haunt 1 is the thirty-eighth episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-sixty-ninth episode overall. It is a Singles Match between Luigi and Spider-Man. Match During Luigi’s entrance, Aaron Rift announces this is the first match in a four-man mini-tournament to crown a #1 Contender to Link’s NoDQ CAW Championship, also announcing Batman and Captain Jack Sparrow as participants. The winners of the first-round matches will face one another for the honour at NoDQ CAW’s Main Event 7. Luigi attempts a knee lift but Spider-Man dodges. Spider-Man attempts a bulldog but Luigi ducks. Spider-Man hits Luigi with a double axe handle, then catches him with a suplex. Luigi Irish whips Spider-Man into the corner for a clothesline, then hits him with a powerslam. Luigi leaps from the top turnbuckle with a shoulder block, knocking Spider-Man down. Spider-Man hits Luigi with a double axe handle and a running knee in the corner before hitting a springboard spinning heel kick. Spider-Man hits Luigi with a moonsault splash for a 2-count. Luigi gives Spider-Man a German suplex for a 2-count of his own. Luigi gives Spider-Man a belly-to-belly suplex then applies a surfboard stretch. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Spider-Man gets free of the hold and delivers a back suplex before applying a leg lock to Luigi. Luigi gets free and hits Spider-Man with a stuff punch before delivering an overhead belly-to-belly suplex. Luigi drives his knees into Spider-Man’s arm then reapplies the surfboard stretch, though Spider-Man again gets free of the hold. Spider-Man punches Luigi and hits him with a dropkick before attempting a frog splash but Luigi dodges. Luigi hits a Flying Forearm for a 2-count. Luigi attempts the Plumber’s Screwdriver but Spider-Man counters into a hurricanrana into a pin for a close 2-count. Spider-Man gives Luigi a facebuster and makes the cover for another 2-count. Spider-Man hits Luigi with a double axe handle. Luigi battles back with a jumping piledriver for a 2-count of his own. Luigi attempts a pullback clothesline but Spider-Man ducks and rolls him up for a 2-count. Luigi Irish whip Spider-Man into the ropes and catches him with an Exploder Suplex for a 2-count. Luigi attempts a powerslam but Spider-Man counters it into a small package roll-up for a 2-count. Spider-Man hits Luigi with a Michinoku Driver for another 2-count. Spider-Man delivers a double underhook suplex to Luigi then attempts a Running Double Axe Handle but Luigi avoids it, only to be caught in the Spidey Sense Suplex for a 2-count. Luigi punches Spider-Man down then attempts a powerbomb which is countered into a pinning hurricanrana by Spider-Man for a 2-count. Spider-Man knocks Luigi into the ropes but Luigi fights back. Spider-Man attempts the Rolling German Suplexes but Luigi flips behind Spider-Man and hits Spider-Man with a bridging German suplex of his own to pin Spider-Man for the 3-count to advance in the mini-tournament. Winner: Luigi Category:Season 8